odysseyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Shinori
Rei Shinori (Shinoriレイ Shinori Rei) 'was thought to be a normal Karakura Town high school student, until his fifteen birthday, where he started seeing ghosts. He is then found to be half Shinigami, as his father was a Shinigami, and his mother was human. He is in the same class at Karakura High School as Remon. 'Personality Rei seems to be as arrogant as his father. At a lot of times he boasts his strengths, and yet, he can become very serious when he needs to. He acts though his parents raised him as a spoiled brat, acting as if he owns every area in town, but it's only his act while in his human body. He truly is very serious, and kind, but to disguise this, he uses an asshole cover up. 'History' Rei lives with his two parents while in his body, but when in his Spiritual form, he lives with Nier in his shop. This may be due to the fact he uses it as a training ground, or maybe he just enjoys Nier's company. In the past, Rei has shown himself to change from a complete asshole to a kind and caring person. He has made friends with Hisao and Ran, twins, who both have developed spiritual abilities just from being around him. 'Plot' ''From the Start'' Rei Shinori started High School when he was fourteen. But, around his fifteenth birthday, he began seeing spirits. (This of course, freaked him the hell out when he saw a spirit flying in front of him, looking into his eyes.) This was a cause of high Spiritual pressure and energy. While being attacked by weak, small Hollows, he manages to kill them with the martial arts he was taught. He seeks answers, so he runs to a shop, hoping to find some there. There he finds a strange Shop keep, who seemingly ignores him. He sees a man talking to him, referring to him as Nier. Rei then begins to ask about the creature, to which "Nier" and the man turn around and begins to question HIM about. They finally begin to tell him answers, and he asks how he can stop the creatures. One of the men tells Rei that he can help, and takes him out back. He then answers more questions, tells Rei what a Shinigami is, and forces Rei out of his body. Rei is quickly winded, and slowly fights the man, barely leaving a scratch. The man then throws Rei into a tree, and he feels air flow into his lungs. Rei, wounded, then stands up and charges the man, landing a single blow. The man informs him that he has finished the first stage. He begins to Encroach Rei's chain, and Rei manages to use brute force to force his chain off. This was very painful, and then the man tells him how to form his Zanpakuto. Rei gets to work, and focuses his Spiritual energy and pressure into a ball-shape, then he forces it into a sword shape. ''Deadly Encounter'' Rei had just met Ran and Hisao, them tricking him into teaching them what he knew about the spirit world while he was in his body. Rei was moving the two humans to town when he notices several Arrancar. He manages to evade the Arrancar, taking the humans to a safe place. He then feels as though he's being watched, and spins around to see an Arrancar. The Arrancar severely wounds him, but he is saved when another Shinigami stops the Arrancar from devouring Rei's soul. Rei, wounded, texts Hisao to take his body to town, where he returns to it. 'Equipment' Ceisna '(戦士の刃, lit. ''Blade of the Warrior): Rei's Zanpakuto, his pride and joy. It appears to be a long katana with a blue bottom, right above the Tsuba. There's a groove in the middle of the blade, orange lining it. Rei has yet to learn Ceisna's Bankai. *'''Shikai: A long 6-segment blade of which can wrap around an enemy, slashing into them with each retraction, or can be used to slash into enemies several times. The call for it is Thrash. 'Powers & Abilities' Swordsmanship Specialist: Rei uses his Zanpakuto with a passion, loving the weapon dearly. He shows to be alright with other weapons, but the sword, he seems to be amazing with. Enhanced Strength: Rei has been trained to be extremely strong, as he needs to to combat Hollows. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Rei was taught Martial Arts when he was young, adapting these techniques to combating the Hollows of the Human World. Enhanced Durability: Rei's Spiritual body is extremely tough, so as to not be destroyed easily by simple Hollows, or weak Arrancar. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Rei's reflexes have proved to be amazing. He responds quickly to an attack, and can move quickly around. He has also been taught Shunpo and several techniques involving high-speed movement. This allows him to deceit his enemies with Utsusemi and Senka. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). This attack is his favorite to use. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage 'Quotes' *'"I meant to do that."' (Rei to Remon, after being slapped by a Hollow.) Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Earth